


Bilingual

by stardating



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardating/pseuds/stardating
Summary: Assumptions always lead to humiliating events. Especially when you underestimate someone and call them a goat too.





	

When someone is invited to a friend’s home for dinner, chances are it would be a little awkward, especially if the said friend did not typically invite girls to dinner unless he was romantically interested in them. Jane happened to share the same physics course with Thor, and after learning that despite his best attempts, he could not get some of the more theoretical theories, offered to tutor him and help him improve his grade. After that and becoming friends beyond tutoring sessions, being invited to dinner seemed natural.

Especially after they shared a kiss and she developed a serious case of the butterflies for him.

Dinner was not quite what she expected, though.

Jane tightened her grip on her fork, but did her best to keep a pleasant smile on her face. She felt a muscle in her jaw twitch, but she was not going to let any of her anger show. She was a guest, and there was no way that she was going to let her emotions get the best of her and ruin the evening. It had been nice so far! Frigga was exactly as Thor described her and her motherly ways and demeanor reminded her all too much of her own mother. They got along just fine, chatting over nibbles before dinner.

Thor had warned her that Odin was old fashioned and kind of aloof, but once he got to know someone better, he warmed up a lot more. That his father apparently had no qualms with speaking another language around others who didn’t understand it seemed to slip Thor’s mind. He probably was used to it or didn’t notice the underhanded tactic.

“She has no more place here than a goat does at a banquet!” Odin continued, not looking at her, but instead, addressing Thor.

Seemed that he had no qualms with insulting people within earshot either.

Thor looked highly displeased, but he wasn’t a guest and could do whatever he wanted, even upturn the entire table and break the lovely china. Frigga was frowning as well, but only slightly and with a bit of confusion for some reason, occasionally glancing at her.

Loki did not look concerned at all—if anything, he looked amused.

Loki was the one who warned her that Odin could be very, very trying and wished her all the luck in the world when she first started tutoring Thor a few months ago. Overall, he was not as bad as people claimed he was. Annoying and a bit manipulative, yes, but his sarcasm and wit could be very hilarious when you weren’t the object of it. Not to mention that he was as smart as her, but more inclined to literature and history. As far as classmates went, he was far from the worst.

“Father…” Thor started, trying to reason.

Odin shook his head. “No, you know my stance on the matter.”

Jane held in a sigh and happened to glance over at Loki, who was raising an eyebrow at her. A moment passed, and then he smirked.

The proverbial green light.

She felt nervousness rise in her chest, but she knew once she started, she could not stop.

“I wonder, Loki,” she began in Norwegian, doing her best to make sure that her pronunciation and accent were perfect, but make it sound completely natural at the same time. Not an easy task to do. “If your father has heard of an astrophysicist named Erik Selvig. He was my father’s best friend and my mentor, practically my uncle. You see, it makes me wonder why it has not occurred to him that because of this, I happened to pick up a little more than a few phrases of Norwegian.”

The silence was deafening.

Odin and Thor both had identical looks of astonishment across their faces, and Frigga was trying very hard to hide a smile behind her napkin.

Loki was the one openly laughing, a twinkle in his green eyes as he regarded Jane. “Forget it, Thor. _I_ am in love with her.”


End file.
